


Writer's Block

by Kuudere_Aquarian



Series: Fruits Basket Drabbles [2]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, I made up an elephant zodiac, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudere_Aquarian/pseuds/Kuudere_Aquarian
Summary: This was written in 8/2012 so please keep that in mind when reading!Originally posted to FF.net as "Writer's Block" under my penname there: Fallen-Autumn-LeavesEdited 6/2020 to try to improve the quality.A collection of snippets featuring Shigure and an OC or Reader. Each is not connected to the others
Relationships: Sohma Shigure/Original Female Character(s), Sohma Shigure/Reader
Series: Fruits Basket Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775134
Kudos: 5





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET! PLEASE ENJOY!~

**Dictionary**

_Lassitude: weariness; fatigue_

"Lassitude...lassitude," you mumbled. Ever since you heard that word, you've been puzzling over its meaning. Catching sight of Shigure drinking tea in the afternoon sunshine, a lightbulb went off! If anyone had a dictionary it would be him! "Hey, Shigure, where's your dictionary?"

"Don't have one, my flower," he lazily looked up from his paper.

You stared at him for a moment. Maybe you heard him wrong.

Then you burst, "Don't have one!? But you're a writer aren't you?"

"Well, yes," he turned a page, "but if something is wrong, my editor fixes it. That's why she's there," he said as though it was obvious.

You facepalmed."Stupid dog! I need one!"

"Why?"

"Hatori used a word and I don't know what it means!" 

He thought a moment, "Look it up."

"You don't have a dictionary!" You picked up a book lying on the table and threw it at his head. If the unknown word didn't drive you crazy Shigure sure would. 

Unfortunately he dodged it neatly.

"Oh, yeah!~" he commented.

* * *

**Snow**

It was mid-December and freezing cold. You were afraid it would be the New Year before you would experience the first snow of the season. Luckily someone heard your prayers because just after breakfast huge flakes began to drift about. Currently, you were curled up in front of a fire with your favorite writer as he tried to think about his book.

Unfortunately, his concentration was continuously broken by your screams of "SNOW!"

He sighed as he reread the same sentence twice.

"OH. MY. GOD! Look at how fast it's coming down now!"

He rolled his eyes and said, "(y/n), haven't you seen snow before?"

You rolled your eyes right back, "Well, yeah, Shigure. But not this year, and not with you."

Your (e/c) orbs glistened like the snow outside.

He gave you a charming smile, pulled you closer, and pecked your cheek. He couldn't be mad about your constant interruptions when you were so happy to be sharing your happiness with him.

* * *

**Chryselephantine**

_Chryselephantine- adorned with gold and ivory_

The girl possessed by the elephant zodiac exited her room. As always, she was covered in a golden floor-length shimmering dress. Beaded along the bodice was various stones and jewels.

Many bangles and anklets jingled on her limbs. If she were to step into a patch of sun, she would glow and shine. 

Her black hair was down and reached her mid-back; her smoky charcoal eyes wore nothing but a bit of eyeliner. And though most would look odd with minimum makeup with such a fancy outfit, her features weren't overshadowed. Her natural beauty shone just as brightly as her jewelry.

The moment she stepped into the kitchen, the dog zodiac's eyes zoomed onto her. He couldn't resist her. 

He grinned and swept her into his embrace, "My darling, you give a whole new name to chryselephantine.~"

* * *

**Inspiration**

_(This one was inspired by listening to "I'm Alive" by Becca.)_

Shigure Sohma had writer's block, the worst case he has ever had. He tried everything: tapping a pencil, eating Tohru's food, listening to his favorite song, people watching, taking a nap, taking two naps...

Everything.

Nothing worked so when Tohru announced she was going to the supermarket, Shigure offered to go in her stead. Hopefully he'd be able to think of something on the walk. The way into town was uneventful. The various woodland animals and paved sidewalks didn't lend any inspiration to his poor brain.

Just a block from the grocery, he passed his cousin Ayame's shop. Peering in he saw Ayame's new friend he couldn't stop talking about. Although Shigure hadn't met her, he felt like he could already pick her out from a crowd.

The girl, Nirri, was the most beautiful female the dog zodiac member had ever seen. She had long white hair and piercing black eyes. She was like a little ballerina, graceful and tiny. Even as he watched her dash from one side of the shop to the other restocking racks and fetching material, she seemed to float.

Just as she delivered an ice blue georgette for Ayame's inspection, Nirri noticed Shigure at the window and smiled and waved. Ayame, alerted by Nirri's distraction, waved at him. Then he turned back to Nirri and began talking to her, gesturing all the while. Shigure watched as they conversed and debated over the material and color. 

It started as a tickle. Then a bit of a nudge. Then an incessant pulling.

Suddenly inspiration struck!

He immediately dropped the shopping list, he rushed home to write down his newest idea before he lost it.

Inside the shop, Ayame told Nirri, "Looks like you might be his new inspiration!"


End file.
